This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electrical components such as boards and card racks generate heat during operation that must be removed for proper operation. Where multiple boards are grouped in a chassis or cabinet it is known to mount the boards on a cold plate that conductively removes the heat. Existing cold plate technology relies on having two separate components, the chassis and the cold plate, which are bolted together. The component boards are typically connected to a board conduction frame and the board conduction frame is wedged into contact with the cold plate as the sole means to provide contact for heat transfer. Heat transfer is not optimized for this construction due to the inefficiency of having less than optimal surface area contact with the cold plate.